Fuego negro en navidad
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Celebrar una noche buena es mejor con algún ser querido. Es por ello que Meredy decide pasar aquella noche con su creido-por-todos-muerto novio; zancrow. Que no sea una reunion normal es harina de otro costal. Zanmere.


**Fuego negro en navidad.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

-¿A dónde vas ,Meredy?-Ultear y Jerall le preguntaron con curiosidad a la joven pelirosa que estaba preparando una canasta llena de comida y otras cosas ,la mencionada se congelo por un segundo para después darse la vuelta y sonreírle intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo a sus dos mas amigo cercano.

-¿yo? Pues iré a…..a….bien, iré al orfanato para entregar alguna cosas, es navidad después de todo-Dijo Meredy ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones pero se prometió seriamente que enviaría algo al orfanato de la ciudad en la que estaban descansando los miembros de Crime Sorciere además de celebrar la víspera de navidad. Aunque ellos sean fugitivos eso no quería decir que no podían celebrar las fiestas aunque no como los demás; Ultear planeaba ir a una cena como amigos con Jerall a más tardar en una hora y Meredy usualmente hubiera ido con ellos o ir al orfanato para estar con los huérfanos.

Pero ella tenía otros planes.

-Mmmmm ok, solo espero que no causes problema y usa el hechizo de cambio de forma ¿oíste, Meredy?

-¡ya Ul, ya no soy una niña!...y no soy estúpida, tranquila, no hace nada malo y tendré cuidado.

-Bueno, supongo que sí, bien, vámonos Fernández, quiero comer ese langostino con caviar, me dijeron que esta para morirse y….-Y Jerall sentía que su billetera lloraba por todo lo que tendría que gastar. Con una nube encima de su cabeza, de paso igual gorro navideño, el mago peliazul siguió a la usuaria Ice make que parloteaba sobre comprar vestidos caros, Jerall sollozo aún más. Oh, su cartera. Meredy dejo caer la gota ante esa imagen pero no le dio importancia. Tomando su canasta partió de la casa de seguridad de su gremio lista para tener su propia celebración de noche buena.

Encontrarse con…._el._

Mientras compraban algunos juegos de mesas de segunda mano, ya que ella no era rica, para los huérfanos, ella pensaba en _el_. En su cita. Aun cuando lo decía no se le cabía en la cabeza como terminaría teniendo tal suceso con _el_ de todas las personas. Pero se recordó que ella ya ha aceptado este hecho…además…ella realmente quería estar con _él_ en este día tan especial. Con un disfraz mágico perfecto partió hacia el orfanato de la ciudad y con un comentario aquí y allá dejo los juegos a los niños que se mostraron agradecidos y gustosos por los juegos. Ella se prometió que iría al día siguiente para jugar con los niños pero ahora tenia otro asunto. Así caminando con soltura se dirigió inmediatamente al bosque en la parte norte de la ciudad, por suerte el restaurante en la que cenaran Ultear y Jerall esta en el otro lado de la ciudad. Ella estaría completamente sola con su cita. Ya caminando como unos veintes minutos logro llegar a un pequeño lago siendo rodeado por extensos arboles. Tomando asiento en un viejo tronco espero que llegara….

-Uheheheho, no deberías de estar sola aquí, Meredy ¿Quién saben que un loco te atrapara?...oh, espera ¡yo soy un loco! ¡Hihihi!

-Zancrow….-Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa Meredy mirando como de los arboles a su costado derecho salía caminando a zancada el rubio God Slayer de fuego portando una larga túnica azul oscuro con capucha ,una larga bufanda roja cubría casi todo su rostro aunque en ese momento no tanto ,Zancrow sonrió a cantidad mientras dejaba caer el gran saco viejo que tenia cargando en su espalda y abrió sus dos brazos recibiendo sin sorprenderse a la pelirrosa que le abrazo con cariño- Me alegro que no te hayan matado ya.

-… ¡oi! ¡¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?! ¡Mujer rara!

¿Confundidos?

Mientras los dos tomaban asiento, como Zancrow se quitaba su capucha y la bufanda roja mostrando que se había cortado el pelo y se lo había teñido un poco en mechas negras (además de gritar por las palabras de Meredy, la muy insensible aunque eso es irónico considerando su tipo de magia) Meredy recordó como fue que terminaron en esa situación. Después del desmadre en la competencia mágica con todo el asunto del proyecto eclipse, Meredy sorpresivamente se encontró con un moribundo y casi al borde de la muerte Zancrow. Pues resulta que cuando Mavis hizo el Fairy Sphere , la magia de muerte que afecto a Zancrow fue eliminada y fue gracias al espíritu de la primera maestra que el alma del God Slayer de fuego pudo regresar a su cuerpo. El hecho que Mavis mantuvo a Zancrow en la isla Tenrou era para reprenderlo de como malgasto su vida.

Zancrow sabia que el nunca cambiara en lo personal pero al menos acepto hacer algo mejor con su vida. Por ello decidió regresar a tierra firme y comenzar una cruzada contra todos los magos oscuros que se le cruzara (que juego de palabra) pero entonces mordió mucho más de lo que podía porque le dieron una terrible paliza una vez y si no fuera por la bondad (y el hecho que quería información para después patearle los huevos) de Meredy, logro sobrevivir. Después de una larga discusión que incluía lagrimas ,gritos ,gruñidos ,puños ,patadas ,estrangulamiento ,cachetadas ,jalada de pelos ,mordidas ,mas lagrimas ,risa y mas lograron llegar a un acuerdo a lo sucedido en el ataque a Fairy tail hace siete años. Lentamente después de eso comenzaron a verse en secreto y Zancrow atrevido como siempre, en una ocasión beso con pasión a la mujer de cabello rosa lo que llevo a un revolcón no hacia un mes atrás. El hecho que se iban a verse en ese día después de tanto tiempo era por la agenda apretada de cada uno. De Zancrow de ser un vigilante con una baja tasa de mortalidad y Meredy con su gremio independiente en la clandestinidad.

-Sabes que tu y yo apenas estamos comenzando…. así que puedes morir en una pelea como yo….pero igual…..me alegra verte Zancrow-Confeso con una sonrisa levemente cariñosa al ahora del cabello bicolor que sonrió arrogantemente al saber que una chica le quería. A la hora de la verdad, Zancrow era muy impopular en su tiempo. El hecho que él no se ha unido a Crime Sorciere se debe a que el odiaba con pasión a Ultear y sabia muy bien que seria una batalla de dos lados por la atención de Meredy. Además el prefiere su vida de nómada, ya que en los registros nacionales lo tenían por muerto y es por ello que cambio su peinado porque ahora él era libre de ir por todos lados sin ser reconocido aunque tenia cuidado de todos modos Es por ello que logro conseguir grandes regalos. Recordando eso el rápidamente tomo su bolsa de lana y la puso entre su pierna siendo mirado curiosamente por Meredy, ella realmente le gustaba ver al rubi-no, bicolor mostrar una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos como si fuera un niño porque sabía que era feliz. Y más en esa época del año.

Estaban en navidad después de todo.

-¡mira esto Meredy! Con el dinero que rob-_ehm, tome_ de un gremio oscuro compre algunas cosas para nosotros ahora; vino de buena calidad, una vela perfumada, unos regalos para ti y para mi además mira esto…-La pelirosa miro curiosa lo que quería que viera y se sonrojo profundamente ante lo que vio, ella le lanzo una mirada critica a Zancrow que sonreía con malicia. Meredy suspiro, la verdad es que seria interesante usarlo…pero….maldigo la pervertida curiosidad que heredo de Ultear. Con un suspiro ella se levanto tomando de paso la canasta que había traído consigo para después ponerlo en el suelo cerca de la orilla del lago siendo seguida después por Zancrow que le ayudo a poner un gran mantel en el suelo para posteriormente tomar asiento con la mujer- Vaya ,esta cosa es vieja ¿no lo crees ,Meredy?

-Pues ¡compra uno nuevo si te molesta tanto!

-A-aye-Tartamudeo Zancrow con un poco de miedo, en serio que la que fue una niña casi callada en el pasado había crecido para ser una hermosa mujer….que tiene sus momentos de enojo que hasta asustaba al God Slayer de fuego. Meredy le miro molesta por un momento pero después se rio en voz baja, agradecía a Erza enseñarle como controlar a un hombre. Así comenzó a sacar de su canasta varios emparedados, pasteles y otros bocadillos además de un horno pequeño portátil para producir fuego, ella sabía que Zancrow amaba la comida con fuego. El mencionado igual saco lo que trajo consigo además de una pequeña lacrima especial que reproducía música que la acomodo con lo demás. Así al poco tiempo estaban muy bien acomodados.

-Zancrow, gracias por venir aquí y pasar noche buena.

-Mmmmm nah, no me importa.

-Es decir, ahora que recuerdo, tu no eras fanático de las festividades, hubo una vez que quemaste todas las decoraciones del día de san Valentín y—

-sí, sí, pero eso fue porque Rustyrose se estaba pavoneando diciendo sobre que tenía una novia, apuesto que se llamaba Bob ¡uehehehehehooo! Oh men, si estuviera aquí para verle la cara.

-¡Hahahaha! Sí, es gracioso pero…aun así ¿Por qué?

-….. ¿De verdad quieres saber?-Inquirió Zancrow dándole una mirada a Meredy que le espero esperanzadora al saber que era lo que motivaba al God Slayer. Zancrow pensó en que hacer y aun cuando estaba en contra de su naturaleza orgullosa, sádica y burlona, el decidió ser sincero con la mujer que le acompañaba. Sintiéndose tímido, Zancrow con las mejillas levemente rosadas desvió la mirada y mascullo de malagana-…Eres mi primera novia…y mi primera vez fue contigo….

-Espera ¿Qué?-interrumpió Meredy con la boca abierta, ella recordaba bien a su encuentro con el ahora vi-color, a la hora de la verdad ella no era virgen pero ella no noto nada fuera de lo común en su primera relación con su pareja…en realidad, ahora que lo notaba….ella y Zancrow solo hicieron (perdona la redundancia) como _dos posiciones_ y las más comunes. Ella mordiéndose los labios para evitar soltar el chirrido de, sin saber que, de felicidad al haber tomado la virginidad (sonaba raro, lo es) de Zancrow y le hablo con voz cantarina- bueno, eso no me molesta pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-¿sabes que los dragón Slayer tiene sus reglas al seleccionar pareja? Pues con los God Slayer es casi parecido solo que con quien follamos por primera vez, esa persona se convierte…ohm…-Zancrow mascullo en voz baja con las mejillas aún más roja. Rayos, sentía tanta vergüenza y mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Meredy le miraba con diversión. Dios, Ultear la está corrompiendo para mal pensó Zancrow con desesperación.

-Oh, no escuche ¿podrías repetirme?

-yo…no, no te diré.

-Oh vamos Zancrow, siempre te he ayudado además que nunca dijo que no a tus extrañas peticiones cuando estamos juntos….si, me refiero que usare el traje pervertido que trajiste para mi ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-De una tienda en magnolia…está bien, Meredy, desde que cogimos en términos simples, yo me he vuelto más apegado a ti….

-Ósea que eres mi perra-La sonrisa de Meredy era tan maliciosa que hizo que Zancrow tosiera tanto por ello como por la curiosa forma de hablar de la miembro del gremio independiente. Zancrow llevo su mano a la cara, carajo ¿Qué ocurrió durante esos sietes años? Porque Meredy no era así. El suspiro decidido en dejar pasar eso pero él se vengaría, oh si, el trajecito que se consiguió le dará la perfecta venganza. Mentalmente sonrió pícaramente. Pero regresando a la cuestión importante, él se acercó más a la pelirrosa, tanto que alcanzo pasar uno de sus brazos para tomar por la cintura a Meredy que chillo un poco tomada fuera de balance.

-Meredy….carajo ,te lo diré simplemente; eres ahora mi esposa a mejor explicación-Sentencio seriamente Zancrow y guardo silencio esperando quizás un grito o exclamación de sorpresa o de ira o algo así de Meredy ,era entendible ,a diferencia del Dragón Slayer que al escoger pareja es un poco más simple ,desgraciadamente los God Slayers pueden terminar unido a alguien aun sin quererlo (a la hora de la verdad ,la juventud de hoy es un poco promiscua) pero entonces el sintió como Meredy calmadamente se acomodaba aún más ,posando su cabeza bajo su cuello y con su mano derecha le daba caricia con la punta de sus dedos su propia mano ,Zancrow tembló un poco ante el intimo toque.

-Ya veo….entonces quiero en unos sietes meses un anillo de diamante de dos quilates y que me lo pidas en los restos de mi ciudad natal bajo la luz de la luna con una estupenda cena de la mejor clase-Comento Meredy con una sonrisa leve tomando por sorpresa a Zancrow que bajo los ojos y noto como Meredy aun cuando no lo mostraba plenamente, se mostraba con un leve sentido de ilusión en sus ojos. Entonces Zancrow entendió lo que quería decir la mujer…no, su mujer, ella quería que se le declarara como debe de ser. Zancrow ahora viendo que no había problema, con su brazo libre saco de su bolsa una botella de vino y dos copas de metal, le costó trabajo pero fue capaz de servir las dos bebidas y le entrego a Meredy una que al recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues así será, tendré que trabajar aún más para conseguir todo eso y planear la velada…pero ¡vamos! Dejemos de lado eso y concentrémonos en esta cena ¿te parece? Después de todo, estoy celebran la navidad por ti, Meredy.

-Claro que si, Zancrow….gracias por todo…-Llevando su otra mano, Meredy tomo el rostro de Zancrow para besarlo con pasión y amor tomando por sorpresa al God Slayer que gruño ya que durante toda la velada a estado siendo sorprendido por su mujer, era ahora de enseñarle quien manda. Tirando cómicamente su copa y la de Meredy, el comenzó a besar aún más fogosamente a la pelirrosa para después caer los dos al suelo sacándole una risita de Meredy. Y así siendo únicamente testigo la luna de su encuentro, cita y muchos nombres más, Meredy únicamente no pudo evitar pensar una sola cosa.

Esa fue una gran navidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi gente, les deseo felices fiestas y todas esas cosas. Hare un fic Ultear/Jerall para todos que trata de lo que hicieron ellos en su cena "como amigos" además quiero comentarle que hare otros fic si quieren están interesados.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
